


i want to kiss you

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol discover some things about themselves whilst hungover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a college AU that a friend and i have, i think that's really all the backstory needed

Baekhyun woke up in one of Junmyeon’s guest rooms, the gentle sound of lilting guitar chords floating in the air. He noticed the nausea immediately, but that was to be expected after a night at Junmyeon’s house, and he wasn’t going to fret about it one bit. He laid there with his eyes closed for a bit, feeling the way his body sank into the fluffy mattress, and focusing on the notes being played. He recognized the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers on the strings, and that made him smile. Chanyeol’s fingers were long, deft, and didn’t have to move much; years of practice had led him to switch chords flawlessly, and these experimental chords Baekhyun was hearing were just lazy practice, as he had heard many times before.

  
“Chanyeol,” he said shortly, and opened his eyes to see Chanyeol turning to attention. He was sitting at the side of the bed in a desk chair, stripped down to nothing but his black boxers and an (probably) unintentionally matching snapback. “Ahh, sleeping beauty awakes!” He smiled hugely and stood up, walking over to the dresser by the door. “You were knocked out.”

  
“I feel sick.” Baekhyun didn’t move, just let Chanyeol return to him, looking up at the glass of water that was held out. “Thanks.”

  
“You always feel sick, you lightweight.” Chanyeol sat back down in the chair as Baekhyun sat up to take a sip of his drink, but he immediately spit it back out, and almost dropped it on the bed if Chanyeol hadn’t been there to quickly take it from him. He grinned, showing his teeth, and Baekhyun almost knocked his hand over to spill the glass on him. “Hahh, what the fuck is that?”

  
“Gin and tonic.” The smile on Chanyeol’s face when Baekhyun furrowed his brow at him was sickening. “Kris had left it out last night, it would be such a waste to just pour it down the drain.”

  
“It’s early morning--” Baekhyun dropped back down on the bed, and Chanyeol shrugged. “Fights a hangover, y’know? And I feel wonderful.” He returned to his guitar, strumming lackadaisically. Baekhyun closed his eyes and listened to the notes, pleased that they weren’t resonating inside of his pounding head too loudly. He groaned softly and rolled over, facing away from Chanyeol.

  
The guitar continued, but Chanyeol’s voice broke through. His deep bass sounded a little silly and dissonant against the light twangs. “Mm, Baekhyun-ah.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You remember how we kissed last night, yeah?”

  
Baekhyun laid still for a moment. For some reason, even though he couldn’t remember much of last night, he remembered the feverish kisses they had exchanged about three inches away from where he was right now. “Mm-hmm.”

  
“Do you want to do that again, maybe?”

  
A laugh rose out of Baekhyun, which made him feel a little sick. He rolled over on his elbow to smile at Chanyeol. “Chanyeol-ah, you’re so funny. We’re best friends and we made out and you don’t even want to talk about it. You just want to do it again.”

  
Chanyeol slowed his fingers on the strings, staring straight at Baekhyun with wide eyes. “It was a yes or no question, really.”

  
“Ahh, you’re right.”

  
“Can we talk about it afterwards?”

  
“Yes,” Baekhyun said, only conscious of how topsy-turvy his stomach felt when he saw Chanyeol get up and set the guitar next to his chair, moving to climb up the side of the bed. He sat up on his knees and took the side of Baekhyun’s face in his hand, directing their lips to match up, and Baekhyun moved his hand to Chanyeol’s opposite arm. He still felt a little nauseous, which was in no way exciting, but the feeling of Chanyeol’s soft and unfamiliar lips on his had lit a fire deep under the alcohol in the pit of his stomach. Soon Chanyeol was perched above him, his knees on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, just hovering above his body with careful thought to not touch him. Their kissing intensified until their tongues were introduced to each other for the second time since the clock struck midnight, and Baekhyun felt how warm Chanyeol’s arms were around him when Chanyeol pulled away.

  
“Chanyeol?”

  
Chanyeol dodged Baekhyun’s eyes, adjusting his position on top of him. “You feel really stiff.”

  
“I feel like I’m going to _puke_ ,” Baekhyun groaned, dropping back down on the pillow, and before he could add that it was because of his hangover and not because his best friend had just made love to his mouth, Chanyeol was moving off of the bed and over to the little trash can in the corner of the room. He brought it over to the side of the bed and sat down. Baekhyun was reluctant to move, but once he leaned over the side of the bed he did in fact puke, and Chanyeol pointedly looked away. His retching was over with quickly though, and he noted how much better he felt afterward, rolling away from the side of the bed and onto his back. “Chanyeollie, you tasted like...like mayonnaise.”

  
“Kyungsoo-yah made me a sandwich,” Chanyeol said, still looking away, as he took the trash can back to the corner of the room. He made a move as if he was going to take it outside, but decided not to, and just left it there for someone else to clean it up. He turned back to Baekhyun, who was looking up at him through lidded eyes. “Do you feel better?”

  
“Actually, I do,” Baekhyun sighed, and Chanyeol climbed onto the bed from the foot of it, and grabbed his hat off of his head, throwing it at the chair he had recently vacated. He put his head at Baekhyun’s level, and looked at him. Baekhyun looked at the messy black mop fondly; Chanyeol’s hair was nearly as short as he’d ever seen it but it still looked scraggly and unkept. “Baekhyunnie, is it weird?”

  
“Is what weird?”

  
“That you like kissing me so much?” This got Chanyeol a good smack on the arm. “Ahh, don’t word it like that! It’s you who likes kissing me so much! You asked!”

  
Chanyeol smiled, his lips tight, and he pushed himself up on his elbows a little bit in order to look over Baekhyun’s face. “Is it weird that we like kissing each other so much, then? Is that how it should be worded?”

  
Baekhyun considered this for a moment, and let out a soft sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “I guess so. It’s like-- it kind of feels like kissing my brother, or like, my best friend.” He looked at Chanyeol. “Because that’s what it is, I guess. Chanyeol-ah, you’re my brother.”

  
Chanyeol nodded. “And you’re mine.”

  
“I never thought about kissing you before.”

  
“Neither did I.”

  
“But now that we’ve done it I never want to do anything else ever again.”

  
There was a small silence, that Baekhyun figured was heavy because of the bluntness of what he had just said, but the way Chanyeol tapped his feet against the bed childishly made it seem like he didn’t think likewise. “I’m not going to kiss you again, since you just threw up.”

  
“Yeah, I understand.”

  
“But we can kiss each other. Later. Tonight, maybe.” Chanyeol turned on his side to face Baekhyun. “If that’s okay with you.”

  
“Yeah, that’s okay with me.” He paused. “Chanyeollie, this is weird.”

  
“It is kinda weird. Like we’re planning out what times it’s okay to kiss.” Chanyeol grinned, his teeth showing. “Should I pencil you into my schedule?”

  
“Ahh, as if you’d have anything else to do.” Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol smacked him lightly. Baekhyun calmed and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again. “Chanyeol-ah,”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can we not tell the other guys about this? Right now?”

  
“Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing.” Chanyeol shifted. “We shouldn’t tell them or else they’ll get as weirded out as we are.”

  
Baekhyun nodded. “Now I feel it’s less like kissing my brother and more like kissing myself. Chanyeol-ah, we think the same way.”

  
“Maybe that’s why I like you so much.”

  
“Same.”

  
Chanyeol dropped his head on the pillow next to Baekhyun’s. “Maybe we can figure things out when we’re less hungover.”

  
“I’m not even hungover at all. I am so incredibly mentally sound.” Baekhyun groaned and knocked his head against Chanyeol’s looking up at him. “We don’t really have anything to figure out, I guess. Chanyeol-ah, I want you to be my best friend more than anything else.”

  
Chanyeol smiled. “Me too.”

  
“Okay, good.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, and Chanyeol smiled, responding with a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun hummed to himself and closed his eyes. “I’m hungover; I want to sleep.”

  
“You are such a liar. Fine, go to sleep.” Chanyeol stretched his neck out slowly. “I’m so wired. I’ll just lay here.”

  
“Mmkay.” Baekhyun had already made it halfway to dreamland. Chanyeol relaxed and closed his eyes, listening to the soft sounds of Baekhyun’s breathing.


End file.
